


Eyes On Me

by ShiaTOV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhanger, Complete, Fantasy, Friendship, Light story, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Slice of Life, just for fun, just write it, simple story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: She's not suppose to be here, yet she's here. Her amber eyes staring at her childhood friend, who was standing on the small stage gently as a shadow figure popped out on her mind. What was that? Was it a girl or a boy? She could remember nothing but a pair of ruby red eyes.Kohaku who knew nothing at first trying her best to seek the truth behind the song since she felt there's something about the song. She enjoyed her daily visit at the bar though sometimes she's annoyed by her antique friend for disappearing without a word and suddenly showed up.Since they're running out of time in the end she left her childhood friend her last unsolved puzzle. What's going on? Something's moving forward by unknown who determined everything from the beginning and they had no choice but to fulfill their destiny by themselves.•the song is not mine, credit to the real owner•this story is completely original~this story is completed~





	1. Melody 1

She's not always there, but when she's there the atmosphere could be refreshed instantly. Shinning and sparkling bright like the stars; elegant and calm like a rose; charming and charismatic like a princess. She's so perfect with her crystal clear sharp ruby eyes which could freeze your heart.

Her steps were so soft, so that she could distract people's attention from her. Her long straight black hair slided behind her as she stepped her feet on the small stage in one of the sides of a small bar.

The sweet melody came out as someone played the white grand piano near the stage. His fingers were running here and there on it like it was a playground. He closed his eyes, enjoying his play for seconds then slowing down the tempo and synchronizing with the singer. Revealing her feeling to all the customers there, she released her melodic voice. She drowned the customers with her soft voice though her song sounded different this day; it's so sad and gloomy. Not many customers noticed that, but they could still enjoy the song.

_"Whenever sang my songs... On the stage... On my own..."_

 


	2. Melody 2

There was a small bar in the corner of the street in a certain town. Rumors said that it wasn't an ordinary bar and no one knew the real owner. All they knew was the manager was always there to take care of it.

A black haired girl in dark purple mermaid gown stepped out of the small stage to the back stage, avoiding the claps of the customers. She then sat down on the sofa in the opposite room of the bar and sighed heavily. There was a glisten of tears on her eyes, sliding down to her soft pink cheeks. She's gazing out the stars in the dark sky from the small window near her while humming a song she sang before. Enjoying the view and the time made her tears stopped. A knock startled her and as the door opened, she put a small smile on her face.

"You're not yourself today.." A young woman with short blonde hair peeking behind the door, "what's wrong, Symphony?" Her worry green eyes scanning the girl.

Symphony shook her head slowly, "nothing.." She smiled gently, "sorry to make you worry, tenchou-san.." She bowed then walked away.

The tenchou had been left in puzzled. Her face full of question marks that made her couldn't even move.

"Say, tenchou.. Did you pay her properly?" A young man with short straight navi hair and eyes walked in, "I heard rumors that she sings for free here.."

"Payment ?" The tenchou chuckled, "she doesn't even need that.." She shrugged.

A cold breeze blew as the dusk came. Some lamps along the street turned on and not many people passing by since it would be dangerous to have a walk in that hours, yet there was a girl who brave enough walking by herself on that street. She rubbed her hands to make it warm.

"He's no longer here, isn't he?" She mumbled.

All of sudden, she felt like someone was following her from behind. The footsteps sounded vague, but it's getting closer. Her heart throbbed fast and she began to run, but the more she ran the more this shadow figure getting closer. At a certain speed, a grab jolted her and made her fell down. As she started to scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"Ssssshhh!! Symphony, it's me!!"

A shoulder-length crimson red haired girl appeared before her, whispering and trying to calm her. Symphony was stunned by that girl's pair of amber eyes which looking at her sharply as a sign that she's not a thug or something like that. Symphony then nodded and after she calmed down a bit, the red haired girl pulled back her hand.

"What are you doing here alone, princess!?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

No need to respond her by words, a big hug was more than enough to tell her that she was glad to meet her. This dramatic reunion was ended as the red girl grabbed Symphony's shoulders then pushed her back off.

"I want an answer, not a hug!" She gave a snap on Symphony's forehead.

"I do nothing here.." Symphony pouted, rubbing her forehead, "same question for you, Kohaku-chan.. What are you doing here at this hour? You're not suppose to be here, aren't you?"

Kohaku grabbed Symphony's hand and without saying a word, she dragged her and went to the nearby park. She then sat down on a swing while Symphony was just standing across her.

"Still singing, Sym?" Kohaku moved the swing slowly, "it's been years and I miss you so much..." She smiled.

Symphony stared at her friend dejectedly. She squeezed her hands then took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Kohaku-chan... Don't you have to__"

"I will come to the bar tomorrow.." Kohaku stood up, "be there, ok.." She walked away, waving her hand.

It's too late to ask about when she's back here since she'd been in the other city for years. They're childhood friends and the last time they could play together was when they're 10 years old. The next thing they knew was they're separated from each other due to Kohaku's family problem. She also wanted to know about everything that red head girl had been through so far. So many questions in her head and she had no choice but postponed it until the next day.

****

"If it isn't our princess.." Said the tenchou who suddenly showed up in the room behind the bar, "it's rare to see you come here twice a week and even in a row... What brings you here today?"

Symphony bowed at her then with a single small smile she walked away. She didn't even give an answer, however the tenchou could guess that she would sing for someone. The tenchou knew her so well though she's not so close to that spoiled black head girl, but not her true identity. Symphony was a mysterious girl. No one knew her home and her family since she didn't even say a word about it. No one dare to ask or should it say no one care about it. All they knew was Symphony was already in the bar, singing a song and when she's done, she left with no word. She also rarely came to the bar, that caused most of the regular customers wondering and guessing what day she would be there since she randomly came to sing. Though she's like that, didn't make the customers left. With or without her, they could still enjoy the bar's food and drink.

 


	3. Melody 3

A red head girl skipped excitedly along the street. She's humming a song which became her favorite recently.

"I wonder if Sym is here today.." Said she playfully, "it's been 2 weeks she's gone and I couldn't even find her.." She sighed, "she's sure a pro at hide and seek.."

The cold breeze of the dusk stroke her hair as she touched the knob of the bar's door. It's colder than days before, she thought with a little bit shiver. Her eyes staring at the sky for seconds.

"It's almost Winter, isn't it?" She mumbled while opening the door slowly.

She stepped in and scanning the situation in that bar. The view was still the same as always; she releasing a gentle smile then walked away. Ignoring some people who blocked her way to her favorite spot, she took another turn and fell herself in the armchair in the corner of the bar. It was her throne and fortunately, no one interested in that spot, like there was a 'reserved' sign on it. Before she could touched the menu book on the table, a long black haired girl stepping on the stage followed by a sweet piano play. She's so lucky this day. She decided to enjoy the song; it's not like she would be kicked out from that bar just because she didn't take any order. Everyone, included the tenchou enjoyed the song very much. The song was very calm and romantic. By listening to that, they could refresh their mind and heart due to daily stress. While she's enjoying the song, a shadow figure popped out on her mind that made her eyes wide open. Who was that? Was it a girl or a boy? She puzzled and a sweat dropped on her face.

"Why this song sounds familiar?"

She felt like had heard the song somewhere, however no matter how hard she tried, in the end she couldn't remember a thing. There's something about the song and she decided to speak with Symphony about the song. She got the title of the song but still it didn't help her. What's with the song itself? It wasn't a certain song which anyone could sing it easily; she thought.

Kohaku grabbed Symphony's shoulders in sudden, "how do you know this song and whose song is it, Sym?"

At this point Symphony could only open her mouth with no words came out and threw her sight away, avoiding eye contact with Kohaku. It wasn't good to hide something from her; Symphony knew that but she didn't have any other choice.

"No need to spill it out if you don't want to, Sym.." Kohaku smiled, "I'm just thinking that I have heard your song before.. and.. Someone was with me.." She furrowing her eyebrows, trying to remember.

"Someone?" Symphony was curious.

"Umm... I think so or it's just my imagination?" Kohaku mumbling by herself unclearly while walking out of the bar.

Symphony chuckled, "she's still the same as always with the short term memory.." She looked at the direction where Kohaku went, "don't let your curiosity bites you back, Kohaku-chan.." She whispered.

"With whom you're talking to, Symphony?" The tenchou walked in the room-behind the bar.

"No one.." Symphony bowed then left.

The tenchou sighed, "mysterious like usual... I wonder why does she ask me to keep the table in the corner remain empty?"

***

A pair of creepy red eyes appeared in her dream with a hum of someone which echoing in her head. The hum was unclear, but as her eyes snapped open the remain of the hum stopped followed by a word.

"Shia" she mumbled by giving a stare at Symphony who was still singing on the stage.

Symphony could feel Kohaku's stare, so she gave her a small smile as a sign that she knew something.

 


	4. Melody 4 (the last melody)

Kohaku leaned her back then closed her eyes, enjoying the song since she rarely found her antique friend at the bar lately. This was the second time that she's lost her track. From the start, Kohaku knew that her best friend was the kind of creature that randomly come and go, appear and disappear as she please without any words; especially at the bar. She knew that the bar was her work place, but to know that she randomly and rarely showed up like this, only one thing popped out on her mind that Symphony was the owner of the bar. One by one the jigsaw puzzle pieces completed and she could guess some small riddles. The next riddle was the girl name 'Shia'; she could guess instantly that it was Symphony's name or nickname, but it's not that easy to conclude. If it's true that Shia was Symphony's name, then why did she fake her name?

_"So let me come to you.._   
_Closes I wanna be.._   
_Close enough for me.._   
_To feel your heart beating fast.._   
_And stay there as I whisper.._   
_How I love your peaceful eyes on me.._   
_Did you ever know, that I have mind on you?_   
_Darling so share with me.._   
_Your love if you have enough.._   
_Tears if you're holding back.._   
_Or pain if that's what it is.._   
_How can I let you know?_   
_I'm more than the dress and the voice.._   
_Just reach me out then, you will know that you're not dreaming..."_

The sweet melody and the sweet words were synchronizing each other as the song came to the climax. Kohaku's amber eyes locked on the figure on the stage. The song was filling her head and she felt like couldn't escape from it.

"That's it!!" She snapped.

Before the song ended, Kohaku rushed out of the bar. Symphony looked at the front door dejectedly and after she's done with singing, she stepped to the usual room immediately.

"I should after her.." She mumbled by squeezing her chest.

She rushed out of the room to the front door of the bar that made all the customers startled and looking at her at once. It didn't bother her anymore since she's in hurry; but before she opened the door, someone pulled her hand.

"Where will you go, Symphony?" A worried face of the tenchou stopped her for a while, "what's wrong and why you're in hurry like that?"

Symphony smiled gently and without any words, she slowly opened the door then walked away. The blonde woman was standing there in confusion while staring at the front door which closing slowly.

Winter was getting closer as the temperature was dropping at almost 0°. Not many people passing by, besides those who works on that day. A warm sweater or jacket with a scarf were more than enough to warm their body at least until they arrived at their destination. In the midst of these people, there was a long straight black haired girl who was running as fast as she could without using any of those warming clothes. She didn't care of the cold which could bite her and kept running. She was worried of something. Could it be that she worried about her childhood friend?

"Kohaku-chan.." She mumbled.

At a certain place, she stopped and looking for Kohaku, but could find nothing. She's still looking for her while her mind started to think of some worse thought about her. What would happen to her after this? Did she know something? A strong cold gust hit her that made her stopped her legs. It was so cold and she could see some snowflakes falling down from the sky above her. It started snowing.

"I'm running out of time.." She's rubbing her hands, "Kohaku-chan, where are you?" Her tears flew.

As she stepped her feet, a tap on her shoulder startled her. She turned to the person behind her fast and saw Kohaku was there. It wasn't a coincident, because everything was determined by someone unknown. Kohaku grabbed Symphony's hand and once more she dragged her to a certain place. It was an abandoned place with mountains of broken cars and other vehicles. At the back of the junks, there was a building that had a medium size of a plank. It couldn't be read if they didn't come closer to it since it covered by rust and dirt.

"This place was once the place I knew.." Kohaku started conversation, "the place where I started my journey.."

Symphony could only listen to her while tried to calm down after the run before. It sure decreased her energy to run in a cold weather like that.

"I don't know it was a fun experience or not but still I'm annoyed.." Kohaku chuckled, "I didn't know since when but he's already there beside me in that van.. He smiled a lot and even didn't bother my rudeness.. I could see his loneliness in his eyes.. At first I thought that 'she' was his lover but now I know.." She looked at Symphony, "it's you, Sym.. No.. Shia.."

Symphony/Shia's eyes widen, "Ko.. Kohaku-chan..."

A gust enveloped them slowly as Kohaku opened her mouth and say something. Shia couldn't hear what she's saying that time.

"You know why didn't I respond to you when we met back then about I'm not suppose to be here, Shia?" Her tears flew, "I don't want to admit it, but the truth is I'm no longer exist here, right?" She wiped her tears, "that explains everything... You know from the start, right Shia?"

Shia gave a hug in sudden, "Kohaku-chan.. There's a van accident 3 years ago.. The van was rolled down into ravine and no one survived.."

"Include me..." Kohaku sighed lightly, pushing Shia back, "also that guy.. I'm not sure about his appearance, but his words still in my mind.. I have to say it to you.. Shia... He said that___"

Before Kohaku could finish her words, she disappeared slowly into sparkling lights before Shia. She grabbed Kohaku's hand to held it but it's too late. She's already gone as the snow fell down upon her, leaving the unfinished last puzzle.

"Even if you didn't remember his appearance, I already knew who he was... But... Now it's too late, Kohaku-chan.. I'm so sorry... We have to fulfill our destiny without you.. But to know why did he appear before you, I can't understand it... I wish I could hear his last words for me..."

Shia left that area in tears. She walked away and didn't return to the bar since then. No one knew where she went and they're just let it be. No one could understand her and the tenchou had to handle the bar by herself. The town was completely covered by snow as the Winter came. It was white, cold and smooth.

*****

A pair of ruby red eyes appeared in the darkness of the corner of a wide room in a mansion. It glared at a certain spot in that room, while the thunder and the storm were raging out side. The sky was completely as dark as night time; though it's suppose to be afternoon at that time. As the door opened, a shadow figure dashed unto it and disappeared, leaving a loud banged sound.

 


End file.
